


I like it (when you look at me)

by DieThePedoPenner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Dean Cries During Sex, Extreme Underage, Incest, M/M, Sam is eleven in the first sexual scene, dub con, he is twelve at the end of the story, i hate myself.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is too young, but Dean's eyes on him make his insides flutter. Even though Dean seems to hate himself for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it (when you look at me)

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is kind of twisted. But I tried to make it obvious about consent. Dean is 16 and Sam is 12 for the climactic scene. And Sam is mostly the instigator. Not that any of these things make it right necessarily. I'm not trying to claim it's ok just because the kid wants it. But I am saying that Sam does.

Sam was nine the first time he caught Dean looking at him. Dean wasn't doing anything strange but Sam was in the pool and Dean was watching him. But since Sam had been able to swim without any trouble since he was six, and since there was no one else in the pool, it was a bit strange how intense his brother was looking at him. It made something in his belly flutter. He finally caught Dean's eyes, from where they had been apparently staring at his stomach, and Dean blushed and looked away. Sam wrote it off.  
The next time Sam remembers noticing Dean looking at him is a bit different. He's eleven now. Still small and scrawny and Dads gone so Dean is watching him. They are both in separate beds because dad ordered two queens before they left and Sam wakes up to a weird noise. Because of the way they have been trained he doesn't open his eyes. He listens carefully to the rhythmic slapping sound and tries to figure out what it is. After a few minutes of listening and not figuring it out he opens his eyes just the tiniest crack and stares from under his eyelashes. Dean is looking at him. He's staring at Sam's stomach and legs and the little boxers he wears to sleep. The blanket has come off of him and he's glowing with moonlight. Dean is staring at him...and he is stroking his cock. He has his teeth bitten into his lip and he looks like he might be crying as he stares at his little brother and he doesn't make a sound when he comes in his hand. Sam watches through his eyelashes as Dean licks it off his own fingers and looks away. Sam waits for five minutes and rolls over, making sure the blanket isn't covering his back or his ass or the backs of his thighs. A few minutes later he hears a sob and the slapping sound resumes. Sam realizes his own penis is stiff between his legs but ignores it. He eventually falls asleep.  
For awhile Sam ignored it. He pretended he had no idea what was happening that night and never saw a thing. But he starts pulling the blankets off himself more often. Even going so far as to sleep without shorts at all one night. He's hoping to hear Dean again. But either Dean has gotten quieter or that was a one time thing. Sam doesn't know. But part of him is sad.  
When Sam is twelve he finally starts hitting puberty. He doesn't get any taller but his cock definitely works. To well. One evening after training, dad left for a hunt and left the boys alone. Dean and Sam play cards. Dean cheats. Sam tackles him to the floor and they roll around trying to pin each other. Sam pins Dean for a moment straddling his hips. He's laughing until he realizes his cock is hard and it's against Dean's cock. He bolts upright so fast he looked like he was stung by a bee and runs into the bathroom. He doesn't notice Dean frowning after him. He doesn't know Dean is terrified that Sam noticed his own erection and that's what made him run.  
Only a few weeks later Dad leaves on a hunt and sets them up a room. He only orders a single queen because he wants to save money. Sam and Dean nod and don't complain. Dean is 16, a bit old to be sharing a bed with his little brother, but they are used to it. Only fancy motels come with three beds. That night Sam goes to bed first. Dean has a six pack of beer, somehow. He lets Sam have a sip of one but refuses to let him have his own. Sam pouts but eventually just goes to bed. He falls asleep to the sound of Twilight Zone on the TV. He wakes up to Dean wrapped around him like an octopus. He holds very still. Dean is breathing heavy but it's deep and steady and it takes Sam a second to realize he's asleep. Because Dean isn't holding still. He's humping into the backs of Sam's thighs like it's the best thing he has ever felt. Sam pushes back against him without thinking and Dean groans in his sleep. Dean's hips move faster and Sam moves with him, it feels ridiculously good and Sam is hard and his cock is rubbing against the inside of his shorts with every thrust. When Dean comes he moans Sam's name. Sam comes in his shorts without a touch. Dean goes limp and after a few minutes he rolls over and starts snoring. Sam is aware strangely enough that Dean is actually awake now. He had been asleep but had woken up when he came. He's faking to make sure Sam thinks he's still asleep. Sam lays still and pretends to still be asleep. After about 20 minutes Dean crawls out of bed and stares down at him. He can see the wet spot on the back of Sam's shorts. Sam is sure of it because he can feel the spot himself. Dean can't see the spot on the front though. Dean moves slowly and begins sliding Sam's shorts off. At first Sam doesn't know why and the idea excites him. His cock perks up before he realizes that Dean is just going to destroy the evidence. He assumes Dean thinks it will be less suspicious waking up with no boxers then ones wet with someone else's come. Dean draws them down slowly and when he gets them off Sam can practically hear the frown when he notices there is more come then there should be. In places that their shouldn't be. He stands still at the end of the bed for a moment and Sam can feel him looking at him.  
"Sammy?" He whispers in a voice so whisper light that Sam could pretend he didn't hear. Could pretend he was actually asleep.  
"Yeah Dean?" He whispers back, still facing away from Dean.  
He hears Dean draw in a deep breath, not quite a gasp but close. Sam rolls over onto his back and looks at him. Sam is naked, and he's hard. He has a bit of come still wet on his cock and the moonlight glistens on it. He meets Dean's eyes and raises his eyebrows. Dean swallows hard and stares. He bites his lip and looks to the bathroom, he wants to run and hide and pretend this isn't happening. Sam won't let him. Not this time.  
"You can touch me if you want." Sam says quietly. He meets Dean's eyes and there is no trace of fear. He is trying to project confidence and assuredness. But Dean just whimpers and starts to cry silently as he crawls up the bed and starts kissing Sam's chest and his neck. He whispers I'm Sorrys all over Sam's skin, even to Sam's cock as he laps at it and takes it in his mouth. Sam grabs Dean's hand and leads it down to his hole. Dean moans through his sobs as he starts teasing over it. He stands up and grabs the lube from his duffel. Sam thinks he looks beautiful in the moonlight. His boxers had disappeared at some point, Sam just wished he knew why Dean was crying. Sam rolled over and lay on his stomach and waited. Dean touched him gently, reverently. He slipped his fingers in, one at a time and so slow and gently that Sam thought he would die with it. When Dean slipped his cock inside him he had to bite his lip to stop the hiss from the pain. It wasn't to bad. He could feel Dean's tears on his shoulder as he thrust into him. He whispered I'm Sorrys, and I love yous, and Please don't hate me, I just can't stop, I've tried but I can't...against Sam's neck. Sam just whispers I love yous and it's oks. Dean doesn't seem to think he is telling the truth, but Sam comes first and without a touch to his cock and Dean comes as well, weeping, as he rides his little brothers ass.  
In the morning they won't talk about it. Dean will blame himself and hate himself. But Sam will come back night after night, whenever their dad is gone, and whisper in his ears that he wants him. And Dean will give in. And hate himself, because he loves Sammy to much. But Sam really doesn't mind, he always liked it when Dean stared at him.


End file.
